Barbecuing is a traditional cooking process that typically involves the cooking of foods by exposing them to relatively low temperature smoke for a number of hours. The structure used for barbecuing typically includes a heating or fire chamber, a cooking chamber and a conduit or flue through which smoke and heated combustion gases are transported from the fire chamber to the cooking chamber. Smoke and heat is produced by burning a smoke producing substance in the fire chamber such as wood. The wood is burned using a heating element such as a gas or electric burner. These burners are costly and it may be difficult to control the heat generated with the burners without additional devices such as sophisticated logic thermometers, dampers, vents and/or baffles. Accordingly, there exists a need for a barbecue oven that adequately controls the heat generated in the oven without using a burner and without the need for complex controllers or mechanical devices like dampers, vents or baffles.